Beach Bums
by unleashedd
Summary: Ally has finally graduated from high school, and summer is here. Every year her family goes to the beach house, with her best friend Austin's family. Something is different this year. She can't pin point it, oh wait... yes she can. Her feelings have changed. Major Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

Beach Bums

I lay on the beach chair next to the pool, attempting in sun tan. But honestly… what is the point of that! It's never going to happen. It's a beautiful day, the first day of summer. Late last night Austin and I arrived at the summer beach house we've been coming to for years with our families. Except this year is different; for these first few weeks it is just me, Austin and all of our friends.

We drove here together in the summer sports car. It's one of the traditions to kick off summer. We packed an insane amount of food and clothing. We even stopped along the way at In-Out Burger. It's another tradition. Summer just doesn't seem complete without these simple pleasures. Everyone else came to the beach house earlier today.

Lisa is sitting next to me reading her favourite fashion magazine and Erin is swimming in the pool, as usual. We've been out here for hours. The bowl of chips I brought out here before is completely empty except for a few crumbs at the bottom. My perfect view of the sun and the beach is disrupted when the sun becomes blocked.

"Ally!", the person shouts. I sigh. For once I try to forget the guy and he insists in finding every possible way of getting my attention. "Austin… you're blocking my sun", I tell him. He smiles and hands me a cherry soda, a traditional summer beverage. I sit up on the pool chair and sit so the back of the chair is to my right. He sits beside me.

We are both on top of my towel. We face the beach; the sun is beginning to set. "I want to make a toast", he tells me. "To what?" I question. "To us", he begins, "and the best summer ever!" "I'll toast to that" I say with a smile. We both raise our soda's and cling them together before taking a large sip. This is what memories are made of. Spending time with your best friends. We've been best friends for ages. Now that we've both graduated, we are starting to plan our futures. Together we decided to apply to the same collages. We were both accepted to Princeton, and that is where we will both be in September. So I plan on making this summer count.

He smiles back and stares at me. I avoid his gaze and look out into the distance. I have no idea what he is trying to do. But he is so cute when he does this, it makes me smile. I give him a 'what are you doing' look over my shoulder, arching my shoulders a bit trying to conceal myself. He smirks and stands up taking my sunglasses with him.

"Hey!" I yell. He starts laughing and puts them on himself. I roll my eyes exaggerating my anger. I stand up attempting to retrieve my glasses. I start getting closer to him and he begins to back up a bit too. I decide that this would be an amazing opportunity to push him into the pool. I walk up to him trying to act really cute and throw him off.

I bring a finger up to my mouth and say."Austin… Can I please have my glasses back? I need them."

I flash a flirty smile like I've seen other girls do. He smiles. I am inches in front of his face, and I put a hand on his chest. He looks down trying to figure out what I am doing. Then, I take a step forward and push him into the pool. But before I know it he has both his arms around me pulling me down with him. I take in a deep breath of air before I go under.

How does he do this! Turn it around to that I mess it up for myself. He clings on to me while we sink under the water. Our eyes are open and we are both smiling at each other under water. We let go and come up to the surface for air. We look at each other and burst out laughing right away. He is still fully clothed, but now takes his shirt off and throws it out of the pool.

"That… was not cool!" I tell him. "Hey", he begins, "you didn't actually think you were going to get away with something like that. Did you?" He laughs. His laugh makes me melt. I smile at that and get out of the pool, retreating back to my chair. I wrap the towel around me.

"I thought, it would work out better than that", I tell him. He is still in the pool and still wearing my glasses. He puts his arms on the edge of the pool and watches me smiling. "And give me those!" I say ripping away my glasses.

I remove my towel and sit on the edge of my chair. I use it to dry my legs. He still watches me. "Why are you drying yourself? Don't you want to come back in with me?" "Don't fool yourself" I tell him putting the towel back on and slipping my flip flops onto my feet. He jumps out of the pool and embraces me in a giant bear hug. I start screaming trying to escape his wrath.

"Let me go! Austin! Now." He laughs the entire time. "You my friend… are way too easy." I give him a death glare.

"That was not cool", I tell him. He laughs and puts an arm around me as he leads me inside the house. "You are still dripping wet!" I tell him looking up at him. "Where are we going!" I ask. He is being awfully mysterious right now. He stops and walks in front of me and faces me. He looks deep into my eyes.

"What are you looking for?" I tease. He smirks. "I have to show you what I found", he tells me. I try hard to figure it out by his facial expressions. "Close your eyes", he tells me. "But"- I try to say back, he interrupts. "Close your eyes", he says again in a soothing voice. I do. Two minutes later he returns. He comes up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay… open your eyes", he commands. I open my eyes and he is smiling into them. He turns me around and on the counter is a box.

"A box…" I say. He tells me to open it. He sits on a bar stool next to me and I begin to open the box. Inside the box are hundreds of shells we have collected since we first started coming here. I look up at him unable to believe what is in front of me. I am amazed he has found this. "Where did you find this?!" I ask. I am so happy to see this.

"I found this in my room up in the top of the closet. I figured you probably wanted to see it again." "Austin!" I say, "Thank you!" I stand up and hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around me body. He lifts me off my feet slightly and turns me a little. I smile. "What are you going to do with them?" he asks. I look up at him again, confused. "You're letting me have them? All of them?" I ask. "Absolutely!" he tells me. "I know how happy they make you. Although, I did keep one for myself, it was my favourite." I smile at him giving him the more thankful smile I've ever given anyone. I am so lucky to have him as a best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the girls and I are in my room watching a movie. Lisa walks up to the TV and turns it off. I give her a 'what the heck' look. "Okay", she says, "I can't handle this anymore! Ally we need to talk about you and Austin." I look around at all the girls and they are all looking at me. I laugh nervously.

"What about us?" I ask casually. "Oh please! You two flirt non-spot and yet you act like such casual friends all the time!" Lisa says. Erin barges in, "I don't understand either! You do like him don't you."

"What me? Like Austin? Please!" I lie, who am I kidding, he is my perfect boy.

"She is lying! She bites her lip when she lies! Ally we all know you two are so in love with each other that you confuse it with friendship", Lisa says next.

"Please don't do anything Lisa! I like my friendship with Austin the way it is now." She sighs.

"So you are going to let him flirt with other girls and just go with it. You don't even want to try and get your man! You two have been best friends for 15 years! Don't you think it's time to experiment? It's just a thought", she tells me. I look down ashamed of myself.

"Can we watch the movie again?" I say quietly. We finish watching the rest of the movie in silence. The truth is I've loved Austin every day since we were in 11th grade after a guy named Jake broke my heart. He told me that Jake didn't know what he was missing. And that any guy who had the guts to give up me was losing the best person in the world. I smile at the thought. I'd never fallen for a guy so hard in my life time. So I assumed that it meant that it was real.

The next day I am sitting at the breakfast bar watching cartoons on the little TV in the kitchen while eating breakfast when Austin comes in the room declaring that he has a date. I look down right away and stare at my bowl of cereal. He comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Her name is Kristine, I think you will like her", he tells me.

I finally look up at him, trying to hide the pain that burns my heart. "When did you meet her?" I ask.

"I met her last year, while we were here at the beach house. She called me up 2 weeks ago saying she would be here again, and we agreed to go on a date." A lump forms in my throat. I am too late.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask feeling hurt that he didn't even think to tell me. I guilty look arrives on his face. He finally sees the pain I've been trying to hold in.

"I-I'm sorry", he begins, "I didn't think you would care." He genuinely looks sorry. I raise my voice.

"Well you were wrong!" I yell at him. He is obviously taken aback. I stand up right away and open us the patio door. I slam it shut and walk down to the beach. I sit on the sand and watch the ocean.

I don't even realize how cold it is this early in the morning sitting by the ocean until someone comes up to me and places a blanket around my shoulders. I look up and see Charlie, one of my good friends. I smile weakly at him. I hoped for a short second that it would be Austin. But I embarrassed myself in front of him back there. I wouldn't even know what to say if it was him. "Mind if I sit with you?" Charlie asks. I shake my head.

"No, I don't mind."

"You know, I can remember coming here two years ago when you and Austin invited me here for the weekend. Your hair was braided down the back of your head and you were wearing a red sun dress. I remember watching you dance on the patio while everyone else was already asleep. I watched from my window. I remember seeing your reflection against the pool, and seeing the sparkles of the stars against the water. You looked really happy." I remember that summer. It was the summer before my parents divorced. I was so happy the whole family was at the summer beach house for the summer. I smile at the thought.

"I didn't think anyone was watching." I look down at my feet, and I realized they needed to be painted. Charlie is watching me. I turn my head and look at him in the eyes. This is the first time I truly see how cute he is. I mean I've noticed before, but now I finally see. He looks at me like I am beautiful, even though I'm probably not. I smile. The wind blows my hair and Charlie tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and then puts his hand back on the sand.

"I watch you at school sometimes, you always look gorgeous. You always look happy, even when you have a million reasons to feel sad." He laughs. "I remember when we were 10 and you just had to beat me at jump rope. We jumped rope for 2 hours straight", he says. I laugh too. Charlie was always one of my closest friends.

"We were very competitive", I reply. He laughs again. He turns to me and looks at me in the eyes again. I do the same. I flash a small smile at him and before I know it, I am leaning towards him. He does the same. My lips collide with his. Then I realize this isn't right. Charlie is my good friend, nothing else, I pull away. "Charlie…" I say.

"I'm sorry, It's just that I've wanted to do that for so long." He begins. But I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think of you like that. We are friends. Nothing else. I'm sorry", I tell him and rush back to the house, leaving him to his thoughts.

I try to push the thought of Austin being out with girl for the day out of my head, but it doesn't work. I decide to devote the afternoon to myself. I gather magazines, a radio, nail polish, and my glasses. I sit outside by the pool. I'm in my bright pink bikini. Charlie joins me sitting by the pool. We sit in silence. I sit on the pool chair with one foot up on the chair as I attempt to paint it. Same as the day before my sun light is disturbed by a figure.

But today it is two figures. I look up and see Austin. "Austin! Your right she is pretty", the girl says. I look at Austin.

"Ally", he says with a smile, "this is Kristine." I look back at the girl and extend my hand trying to be polite and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kristine."

"You too! Austin couldn't stop going on and on about this girl named Ally and I said, I just have to meet this famous Ally." She says. I smile at Austin. Kristine was tall, skinny, tanned, and had light brown hair. She was really pretty. Of course Austin would go for a girl like this. I can't handle all this drama, I just kissed one of my best friends and my best friend since forever, finally decides that we wants to start dating as soon as we start summer and I am pretty sure we are still in a fight. I am losing it here and nobody sees it. I stand up. "I have to go" I tell them, and leave before anyone can say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

I go inside to the rec room in the basement and sit down on the couch. I begin to watch some home videos from previous summers. The first video is of Austin and me. I'm sitting on the edge of the pool and Austin comes around behind me and pushes me in. I am wearing water wings, because I don't really know how to swim yet. I think we are about 7 in the video.

I laugh at his expression after he pushes me in. I miss those days when the only thing we worried about was summer ending.

I hear someone coming down the stairs. I look up and see Austin, he laughs at the face plant I take into the sand when I was 6 on the screen. I laugh too. He walks around the couch and sits next to me. I have a small blanket wrapped around me. He leans his back against my side, with his head next to mine. He looks up into my eyes.

"I keep forgetting how much I miss this place", he tells me. I smile.

"Me too..." I say. I run my hand through his hair.

"What do you think of Kristine?" He blurts out.

My hand freezes. "Uh, Well, she's a girl", I say.

He smirks. "Okay, Okay… I don't really like her", I finally say. He laughs and then sees my serious expression.

"Oh you're serious". He sits up straighter. I give him a pained expression. Put my legs on top of his lap and he runs his hands up and down my lower leg. I wonder if he realizes what he is doing.

"I want to apologize", he says eventually. "This is the closest we've ever come to a fight. Well for the exception of the intense battle over cherry soda or orange soda yesterday. And I don't like it. " I laugh. So does he. I look up at him.

"I don't like it either. And I am sorry for lashing out at you this morning; it wasn't very fair to you." He smiles.

"Does this mean you will give Kristine a chance?" I give him a 'what the heck' look.

"Where did that come from? How does that relate to I'm sorry? And no, sorry. I will not give her a chance. I don't like her and therefore I do not give chances to people I don't like." He gives me a look that makes my insides fall apart, he looks sad, but he is pouting, I can't say no to him, I love him too much. I sigh deeply.

"Alright fine…. I'll try! But I make no promises", I say swinging my legs on the ground. I stand up to leave. "You are the best!" He exclaims. And grabs my waist with his arms from my back. I yelp. And he embraces me into a hug. He looks into my eyes and sees something that makes him stop in his spot.

"What's wrong?' he asks. He can read me like a book. I look away.

"Nothing." He puts a hand under my chin turning my face back towards his.

"Tell me… please. Why are you sad" he pleads. I look into his eyes and sigh.

"Maybe it's the fact that I hate your new girlfriend or maybe it's the fact that Charlie kissed me. I don't know." I say collapsing onto the couch. Austin stays frozen standing up.

"Charlie what?" He demands.

"Charlie thought it would be cool if he kissed me." I say again.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I told him I only thought of him as a friend, and we would never be anything more." Austin relaxes.

"Kristine and I aren't dating", he assures me, "we are just trying this out and right now we are just friends." I look down still sad inside.

"As long as she isn't trying to replace me", I say. Austin sits down next to me. "Nobody could ever replace you, you are my best friend. Always and forever." I smile at him. "Let's go get Ice Cream at Beck's Icy Diner", He says. I put an arm around him, and we walk up stairs to the main floor. I run up stairs and put a sundress over top of my bathing suit.

Five minutes later Austin is sitting in the summer sports car waiting for me. I run out side and get in the car. I turn and smile at Austin who is looking at me smiling. "You ready?" he asks.

"I'm always ready", I tell him with a grin. He starts the car and I turn up the music and he pulls out of the drive way. This is the best, two best friends driving down the highway, blasting music, and joking around in our bright red sports car. We get to Beck's Icy Diner on the shores of the Pacific Ocean after ten minutes. This has always been our favourite place for Ice Cream since we were young. I open the car door and start walking to front door with a skip in my step.

Austin catches up and opens the door to the diner for me. I smile and thank him. The owner, Beck is behind the counter. He looks up and recognizes us right away. He comes up to us and hugs me and shakes Austin's hand.

"How are you kids! Has it been a year already?" He says. I laugh and look at Austin who is smiling at Beck.

"We've been good" I tell him.

"Are your parents around?" He asks.

"Nope. It's just me and Ally", Austin says smiling at me and putting an arm around my back.

"And some of our friends from school. But they are back at the beach house", I say.

"That sounds fun! What can I get for you guys? Anything! It's on the house!" he assures us.

"Oh no, we couldn't let you do that!" I try to tell him, but he demands that it is.

"Hey, I am going to use the rest room, can you order for me?" Austin asks. "Of course", I say. He leaves. I sit on a stool and Beck asks me what I want. Beck is about my parent's age.

"The regular?" He asks with a smile.

"Absolutely!" I smile back. "Make that two!" I say. He smiles at me and then smiles behind my back, I look at him confused. And then someone taps my shoulder, I turn around slowly and so a guy about my age.

"Will!" I shout, and run to hug him.

"Ally Dawson!" he says. I smile.

"In the flesh!" I say back.

"I thought that was you. You've gotten even more gorgeous since the last time I saw you." I blush. He sits down next to me. Every year since Austin and I were 10 Will would always come and spend a few weekends with us. I hadn't heard from him since last year and gosh has he ever gotten hot. We talk until Austin returns.

* * *

Austin

I walked out of the washroom smiling. I got to go back to Ally. But I stopped in my tracks. She was there sitting on a stool at the counter with one elbow on the counter holding her ice cream cone. She was looking as beautiful as ever, smiling and laughing. But it was how she was smiling and laughing with that made me stop. I recognized that voice. I'll be honest this whole thing with Kristine was really only to make Ally jealous and Kristine knows that, but Ally doesn't. Now that I see her with him, I'm not so thrilled. I walk up to them and put a hand on Ally's shoulder. She smiles up at me.

"Austin!" she smiles, "Look who I found!" She points at Will. "It's Will! Beck's son." I fake smile. Never liked the guy. I always thought he was a fake.

"Austin Moon! Nice to see you man!" He smiles.

"Nice to see you too buddy." I say through my teeth. I am not enjoying this one bit. I almost forgot about that guy completely. Ally turns and grabs something off the counter.

"Here" she says with her famous smile that always makes me smile back. "Guess what it is!" She says excitedly. I take one lick and already I know; it's our signature Icy Diner order, the A and A. Thats what we call it. It is delicious. I smile at her and she knows I am enjoying the ice cream. She has the biggest smile on her face, I haven't seen her this happy all day.

Will takes Ally's hand, I frown. "Ally…" he says. Her expression goes still, and she watches him. "Uh huh" she says smiling.

"Do you want to come to the Beach Bash with me tomorrow night?" he says with a hopeful smile. I feel like barfing, that totally was not smooth and is not the way I would ask Ally out.

"Sure." She says. I frown again, and sit down next to Ally on the stool. I feel like a third wheel. Although it wasn't smooth, it was effective, I'll give him credit. Over the years, many different guys have flirted with Ally and asked her out, I mean why wouldn't they? She is beautiful. But the thing that still stumps me is that she has always turned every single one of them down and I don't know why. She was had many to choose from. What's she waiting for?


	4. Chapter 4

Ally

Ten minutes later we left the diner. I was happy, I had a date tomorrow night, but something was bugging Austin. I could tell, he was silent and had a serious expression on his face. I smiled warmly at him. "What's wrong?" I ask. He quickly turns to me and then looks back and sighs. "Why were you flirting with Will, I didn't know you liked him." I am taken aback, why would this bug him, he was with Kristine.

"So wait… you're allowed to go out with Kristine and flirt with her, but I'm not allowed to go on dates. How does that seem fair?" I am a bit angry with him right now and I give him the silent treatment for the rest of the day. To think, I thought we were finally on the same page again. What gives him the right to say that? We both stay silent for the rest of the night.

I'm getting ready for my date tonight. I still wonder if that is even an appropriate word. I don't think of Will that way, but I really just wanted to get out of the house. I sigh and look at myself in my mirror. Austin and I are in the biggest fight we have ever been in. There is just something about the house here that makes our emotions go wild. We still aren't talking.

I went out with the girls today; we spend the day shopping at the nearest tourist town. They all know I am sad about Austin and our drama, so they tried to cheer me up. I didn't work, but I went along with it anyways.

I walk down stairs from my room, everyone is sitting in the living room, and they are watching some sort of movie. I ignore all of them, although I can feel all their stares glaring at me. Austin is sitting on the rocking chair by himself watching me with hawk eyes. I sigh, I can't take this anymore. He looks at me and he looks pained, he feels sorry. I go into the kitchen to wait for Will. He should be here any minute.

Charlie comes up to me minutes before I have to leave. "You look really pretty", he tells me.

"Thanks Charlie" I say with a small smile.

"Look I want to apologize again for yesterday. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. And I wanted to say that I hope we can still be good friends after all this blows over", he tells me. I smile. And hug him.

"Of course, we will always be friends till the end. Who else is supposed to beat me at jump rope?" I tease. He hugs back holding on tightly. I smile.

"I don't want to lose the best girl friend that I have ever had."

"You're the best!" I tell him. The doorbell rings and Charlie goes to open the door.

"Hey Will!" He says with a smile. He is really trying to make up for what he did yesterday. Man I love my friends.

"Sup Chuck" he says laughing. I wince. Charlie hates when people call him that. It drives him insane. I walk out to where Will has been invited inside. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"You look hot!" he says. I wince again. I hate when guys tell me that, it makes me feel cheap. "Thanks", I say quietly. At least Charlie respects me. I tell Will that I want him to see everyone before we leave. So we go to the living room.

"Hey guys!" I tell everyone, they all look at me. "You all remember Will, right?" They all greet each other. I notice Austin isn't in the chair he was in before. I ask Lisa where he went. "He left five minutes ago, he seemed kind of upset", she says quietly. I consider this. Serves him right. That's what he gets when he tries to tell his best friend who she can and can't date.

Later that night Will and I are sitting on a bench. The Beach Bash was something like a carnival and festival. We were having fun. We were both eating a Popsicle and laughing as we caught up with each other. Then I thought my eyes were lying to me. I swear that blond boy is following my everywhere! Will notices my stare. I stand up and barge towards him. "Austin? What are you doing here!" I demand.

He turns around, and smiles innocently. "I am here with Kristine." I stare at him in shock.

"Ally!" he snaps his fingers in front of me.

"I can't believe you! You are driving me insane with all of this being hard to figure out crap. What are you trying to do?" He looks sorry. He sighs. I storm off. "Ally I-" I never hear what he was going to say. Later that night, I see Kristine with both of her hands on one of his shoulders smiling into his eyes as he tries to win a bear. They purposely came over to where Will and I were. I can feel it in my bones. I can't stand this anymore, so I confront him.

"Austin! Isn't it enough that I have to live with this every day of my stinking life! You can do it anywhere, yet you choose to flirt right in front of me! Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" I shout letting out every word that comes to mind. Without even thinking.

"I can't believe I wasted my time loving you! You don't even care."

This time I storm off out the festival and sit on a bench where I just cry my eyes out. This night couldn't get any worse. I just told Austin I loved him by screaming it to his face. I am an embarrassment. And the worst part is we still have the rest of the summer to go being stuck in the same house. Life was so much more simple back in the city. Someone comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder from behind.

"Austin! I don't want to talk!" I say, fed up.

"Not Austin", the voice says. "It's Kristine."

I look up to make sure. I was wrong the day just got worse.

"Oh Hi." I say like a grump. She walks around the bench and sits beside me. She looks at me in the eyes with sadness in them.

"I want to apologize." She says. I look up at her and sigh. "No, it's not your fault", I say.

"Oh but it is partly my fault. I agreed to do this whole fiasco." I stare at her, trying to understand what she is saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Austin called me up 2 weeks ago. He said he needed my help. He told me there was this girl, who he had loved for years, but has no idea. He said he needed my help getting this girls attention."

I feel like crying myself a river, how dare he do this to me.

"Did it work?" I say quietly

"I don't know", she replies, "But again, I am sorry I got in the way of you two. You two are incredibly adorable together." I put my hands behind me head.

"Well, it's too late now, he lost his chance hours ago." She sighs. "Please just talk to him… he feels really bad." I stay quiet and she leaves. I take this opportunity to leave before anyone else tries to interrupt me and my thought. It's been happening a lot lately and I just need some time alone. I begin walking down the road that leads to the beach house. I don't care who starts worrying about me. I don't care that I just left my date to fend for himself. I don't care. I am tired of people messing with my emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin

* * *

Kristine comes back from talking to Ally. She told me before I left that it would be best if she explained the situation. Ally looked really angry. I've never seen her like this. I guess it is true; you can only hurt someone so much without realizing it before they crack. Ally has cracked.

After Kristine returns to go back to find Ally, but she is gone. I look everywhere for her and I even ask Will. Nobody has seen her. We stay for an hour before going back to the house. I've really messed up. I continue to tell myself this as we all aggravate ourselves searching for her.

By morning everyone has fallen asleep, everyone but me. Every hour I attempt to call Ally's cell, but she doesn't answer, I've become a wreck. It's simple, knowing Ally isn't in this house is driving me insane. How can I cope with this?

We notified the police at 11:00 last night and the police told us to wait until morning to do anything. so we did. It is 8 in the morning and the sun is starting to shine in the bay windows of the beach house. The sun feels good on my skin; I stand up and make another glass of coffee.

* * *

I finish making the coffee and start walking back towards the living room when I hear the door open quietly.

I quickly run to the front entrance and stand in shock as a see Ally looking the same as she did last night, but without shoes on. She looks exhausted, but beautiful as ever. She stands there and we stare at each other before she starts walking away. I run to her and hug her tightly.

It surprises me when she hugs me back, I let go and look at her. She brings a hand up to her face and starts trembling. I can't stand to see her like this. "Austin…" she starts, "I can't do this anymore!" She starts crying right in front of me and I bring her against me again hugging her like I have never hugged anyone before.

It feels so good to have her this close to me. I put a hand on the back of her head and we stand like that for what feels like days. Eventually I lead her outside again and we sit down on the entrance stairs. I talk first, I owe that to her.

"Ally…" I start, I need to go about this a certain way. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I need to get it out." I take a deep breath. "I am so sorry for every time I've ever hurt you. That may not mean anything to you right now. But if there is anything I regret in my life that would be hurting you. You make my life worth living and I never want you to leave me."

She stays silent.

"Remember that day when we were 8, here at the beach house… We were sitting on the bar stools in the house and we were trying to make cookies to surprise our mothers?" She looks at me and nods. So I decide to continue.

"They were both at the beach and we had the house to ourselves. I remember looking at you and seeing flour all over your face, your freckles just barely peering through. You had your favourite shirt on and you were wearing your blue head band. The one with flowers. We ate all the cookie dough before we could cook any of it."

She laughs. "Yah and then we were sick for a week after that. Mom thought we had food poisoning." She smiles then frowns and looks back at me. "How do you remember what my headband looks like? That was years ago, I don't even remember that part."

She looks at me puzzled, but I've finally got the window I need to tell her how I feel. I smile.

"Ally, I remember everything about you. The way you looked at Prom, I know exactly when you are the least bit sad or upset, and I know what makes you happy. I know that you hate it when guys call you 'hot', it makes you feel cheap. I know that you would do anything for a friend in need. When you walk into the same room I am in, my day instantly becomes 10 times better. Ally," I pause. "What if we were made for each other", I finish.

She looks up at me and looks into my eyes. Her expression is still, but her eyes tell me she is smiling inside. Her mouth opens slightly as if she doesn't believe what is right in front of her. I take one more risk.

"I also know that I don't want you to be Ally Dawson my best friend." She still stares at me.

"What do you mean?" she says quietly.

"I mean…" I continue, " I want you to be so much more, I want to know what it is like to be your everything." A smile cracks on her face. It is the first smile she has shed yet and I want to make her smile like that forever. I'd do anything to see that smile again.

"You _are_ my everything", she clarifies. That makes me happy. I smile.

"Remember after Jake broke up with you and I came to you." She nods.

I continue, "Do you remember what I said?"

She stays quiet thinking about that day.

"You told me that any guy who has the guts to give me up was losing the best person in the world."

"Right", I reply with a smile.

"I've never said anything that I meant so much, until now." She looks at me quizzically.

"I love you Ally Dawson, I loved you the day I meant you, and every day since. I fell in love with my best friend and I've wanted to tell her this for ages, I was just trying to figure some things out." She takes a quick breath in.

"So, what do you say?" I ask her holding my hand out to her. She looks down at my hand and begins to extend her hand to grab it. She looks up to me when she is finally holding on to it and smiles, exposing her beautiful teeth. We stand up and I put a hand underneath her chin, she is looking into my eyes, and she bites her lip. We are standing inches apart. I smile at her and she looks nervous. She turns her head and looks down at her feet. I watch as she does this. I turn her face gently back towards me and lean in quickly to kiss her. The kiss is perfection, as are lips connect, energy travels between us closing away the rest of the world. It is just us, and we own the world. I pull away and notice that a tear escapes her eyes and slides slowly down her cheek. I step away a small bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. It is too soon for her to be crying again, any time in the next 100 years would be just to soon.

"I'm scared", she says quietly. I pull her into a hug and hold her tight. "Me too", I say into her ear, "But I know that I have no reason to be, because I have you beside me."

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they are so nice. I would love to hear what everyone has to say about my stories. I really enjoyed writing them. This story is not finished, I am going to continue to write until I feel like it is time to finish. I felt like this episode was a little corny, but oh well, I also thought it was cute. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

She smiles and then sighs. She turns around and starts to walk away. Part of me feels offended, we just kissed, and she leaves.

"Where are you going?" I say as she opens to the door to the house. She stops and slowly turns around again. She looks into my eyes. They look exhausted.

"Austin, I just spent the night walking here, I didn't sleep at all, I am tired", she tells me. I smile, I can see it now, and she definitely looks tired. She turns back around and walks into the house, I follow her.

She starts to walk up the stairs when I notice she is limping. I run up the stair to catch up with her. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Ally…" I begin. She just stops, doesn't turn around, only freezes. "What happened to your foot?"

She looks down at her foot, blood has dried to it, I now remember that she walked in and wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh, I stepped on some glass after I took my shoes off last night, my feet were killing me, and actually they still are." She sits down on the step and examines her foot. I sit next to her. Her feet are very dirty, they are covered in blood and a cut about 3 cm long appears in the center of her foot. It isn't that deep but you can still see a piece of glass stuck in it.

I offer to look closer at it; she needs to get the glass removed before it gets infected. She places her foot on top of my lap so that the bottom is facing my face.

I wince, it doesn't look very pleasant. "You're feet smell." I joke.

She smiles. "Well, that has nothing to do with the fact that I just walked 10 miles home last night. So I am sorry." She sounds annoyed, I feel bad, because I haven't really given her any time to think, and if there is anything I know about Ally, it is that she enjoys spending time to herself and think about her situations.

"Ally, I am sorry. Please don't do that to me again, you scared the shit out of me. You mother trusted me. She trusted me! We called the police last night." She stands up and starts walking away. It was way too soon for me to lash out on her, too soon. We both know that. I don't follow her this time. She quietly closes the door to her room and disappears.

I decide that I need to make it up to her. She needs time to think I get that, but I can give her more. She deserves that. I think we can both agree that this week has not gone the way we expected it would.

* * *

Ally sleeps all day, and all night, none of us see her until the next day. A couple times some of the girls went up to check on her. Lisa was the last to see her this morning, and when she came down we talked.

"She is still sleeping." She tells me.

"Still!" I whine. "How long is she going to sleep for? I am getting bored."

"Geez Austin, get a hold of yourself. What do you normally do? Why not go surfing with the guys."

I frown. I wanted to teach Ally to surf this summer. I make up an excuse.

"The waves aren't good enough."

She sighs.

"Look Austin, I know you want to spend time with Ally, but I honestly believe that it is going to take a lot more than a simple apology. I think she still needs some time to think. She just spent a full night wandering around the country for god's sake; she sure needs it. And you for one owe her something, I'm not sure what, but you do." She pauses. "The girls and I are going to town for party supplies. Ally's mom said we could have one small party while we were here."

"Oh ya sure, go head, I'll wait here and think of something to do." She leaves and I collapse onto the sofa. I don't really feel like doing anything today, especially since Ally is sleeping in her room, so I pop some popcorn and watch a movie in the rec room.

* * *

Ally:

* * *

It's true, I almost forgave Austin, he was so sweet to me, and I felt like I was in love, it was everything I had ever hoped for, maybe more, but something was there, holding me back. First of all, Austin did what he did for a reason, and I wanted to know why. It hurt me, a lot, and he knew that. But I suffered the consequences, and it isn't that I want him to suffer too; I just want him to receive a glimpse of what it felt like to be in me shoes. Second, I didn't want Austin to treat me like a child, like a little girl he needed to protect. So, on my walk home for the carnival, I decided that I just needed to escape this world, just for a little bit, until I could sort out my life.

After, I slept for a day. 24 hours. I was exhausted, and I clearly needed it. I didn't even have time to think, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep within minutes. When I woke up, I was inspired. I decided now would be the perfect time to sneak away and do some surfing. Ever one thought I was incapable of surfing. They thought I couldn't do it. But joke is on them, last summer I taught myself to surf, and I escape every now and again to pursue this fantasy. Austin doesn't even know.

When I say I taught myself, that isn't completely true either, I did receive some help, only on the basics. Will helped me for an afternoon last summer when Austin was out with his dad watching a football game in L.A. I never told him because he always said he wanted to be the one to teach me. But every time he brought it up, I told him I didn't want to, and he seemed respect my wishes.

So I quickly snuck out of the house and surfed for an hour. I went through my bedroom window. My foot still hurt a lot, but I don't care anymore, maybe the ocean water will be good for it.

After I returned, I came back the same way I went out. No one saw me, and for that I am grateful. I went down stairs quietly to see where everyone was, I knew that the girls were going for party supplies, but I was more interested in where Austin was. I could hear the TV in the basement on and I assumed that it was him. It was about 3 in the afternoon. I decide he should at least know I am awake, so I walk down the stairs quietly and sit on the sofa opposite of him. He was watching one of our favourite movies.

At first he doesn't notice me, but when he does, it surprises him so much that he jumps out of his seat. I think he is surprised I didn't sit on the same sofa as him.

"You scared me! I thought you were still sleeping." He laughs, I smirk. You can tell there is still tension between us.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank everyone again for the reviews. Keep them coming! I love hearing what you have to say. Sorry the last episode was a bit boring. It gets better, I promise!**

**Thanks!**

**-Unleashedd**

* * *

He looks down at my foot and notices the bandage I have wrapped around my foot. I look down at it too, the blood is starting to go through the bandage and stain it red. He frowns.

"Ally we need to go to the hospital. I don't know what to do with it and it looks really bad." I sigh and stand up and start walking to the car. He looked dead serious and fairly worried for me. I understand that he is worried, but I don't want him to think I can't handle this.

I get in the passenger seat of the car and he drives. We are silent. Normally this silence is relaxing, but not today. It's awkward. I spend most of the drive looking out the window watching the ocean. The closest town with a hospital is 20 minutes away.

Eventually Austin speaks up and breaks the silence. "I know you went surfing this morning."

This surprises me, I turn to him and he is watching the road, but he looks very sad and burdened.

"You thought I didn't know, didn't you?" he says. We stop at a red light.

"Austin I"- I start.

"You what? You're sorry, please. You're not, I'm glad you finally learned to surf; I hoped I would be able to teach you, but I guess I don't need to anymore."

I sigh. "Are you mad?"

"A little yes. Why didn't you tell me? We are supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets from one another Ally!" I sigh.

"Can you pull over?" I ask.

"And- wait, what? Why?"

"This conversation is much easier to have when we are not driving. There is a park right there, just pull over." I point at the park and he pulls over. We get out of the car and sit down on the picnic table. There is a view of the ocean right in front of us. But the palm trees act as a form of shade from the heat.

* * *

Austin sits next to me and looks at me in the eyes watching me expression. I don't feel like yelling at Austin, so I start calmly.

"Okay, I am going to tell you from start to finish why I did what I did. I don't want any interruptions."

He agrees. So I begin.

"I'd always wanted to try surfing. But the topic always seemed nerve racking to me. I tried to avoid it if I could. Every summer when you would approach me and ask if I want to learn to surf, I would always turn it down because I was scared.

* * *

**_One year before_**

* * *

I turn my head and see the beautiful sun rising, I smiled. Another beautiful day.

"Ally!" Someone shouts. I smile, I know who it is.

I quickly finish the last bite of my toast and turn to the voice. He is standing at the door way leaning against the wall watching me. I smile at him.

He now walks closer to me, still keeping his distance.

"Are you coming to the game today? It is going to be so cool." He looks hopeful.

"No I'm not; today it's just me and mom. We are spending the day together. I'm sorry." His expression collapses, I feel like I just ruined his day. "I-I'm sorry." I finish.

Since my parents divorced, things have been different, days like today don't come around very often and when they do, I am going to seize the day. I hope he understands. I know how important family is to him and vice versa.

"Oh". He says. "I thought you said you were coming."

"Well I was going to, but mom decided last minute that she wanted to go shopping with me."

"Oh I see" he laughs. "You didn't want to miss out on a day of shopping."

"That is not true!" I retort.

"No, it is. You would rather spend a day shopping, than a day with your best friend".

"You know I love you" I joke.

"I thought you did, but now I am not so sure."

I whack him on the arm. "Take that back!"

"Fine. But I am going to miss you."

"You will see me in 9 hours, now go."

I start to push him out the door.

He tries to resist. "You will miss me."

He stops and moves out of the way. I almost fall, but I catch myself. He stands in the door way that leads outside, watching me.

"Your right, I will miss you, but you need to go."

"Good, because I'm going to miss you too. And don't think that I don't want you spending time with your mom, you know I do. I just want you all to myself, that's all." He smiles at me. His smile makes me want to smile forever.

"That's so sweet Austin."

"It won't be the same without you Ace", he says. I smile again. I love when he calls me Ace.

"How will you ever manage?" I joke.

Someone honks to horn from the outside.

"I won't, to be totally honest. Now I have to go. So, last chance. Take it or leave it."

"Just go!" I push him out the door and shut it behind him.

"Bye!" I hear him shout from outside the door. I smile and walk away. He knows I heard him.

* * *

I have been thinking a lot about surfing lately, and I decided one of the main reasons I am afraid is because I don't want a crowd watching me my first try. It will be very embarrassing and even more so right in front of Austin; he would never let me live that down. After Austin left, my mom came down stairs and we talked. It eventually led to a conversation about our shopping trip. She told me she would have to cancel. One of her college friends was coming and they were going to go out for supper.

The news made me angry, but I didn't show her my anger, I was good at keeping that inside. I decided I needed a way to calm down, so I did the first thing I thought of; surf. I grabbed a board and ran out to the ocean.

This wasn't the first time she cancelled. The amount of time we were spending together was becoming less and less. Every time we made plans, she made up an excuse last minute to do something else.

At first I had trouble learning to surf. Every time I got on the board, I fell right off. After an hour of trying, I was prepared to give up for good.

People were still walking along the beach, but I didn't recognize any of the people, so I ignored them. I had finally caught my first wave, right before I was about to quit. It was only a small one, but the triumph I felt was outstanding. The wind blew was blowing past my hair, creating a hushed sound as I made my way across the surface. It felt like a dream. When the wave came to an end I dove off in the ocean and came up to the surface. I put my elbows on the board and floated taking in the new memory, replaying it over and over.

"Ally!" Someone shouted.

I froze, I hoped no one saw me, but I was wrong.

I slowly turned to face the person walking towards me. It was Will. I sighed. Why him? After my mom left, I was hoping for the afternoon alone.

"I didn't know you surfed," he told me.

"I umm… I don't."

He raised an eye brow. He was also in his surfing gear. "That looked like surfing to me." He laughed.

* * *

Present day

* * *

"He insisted he show me some pointers in how to surf the right way. He wouldn't let me leave. So I said he could. But that is how I learned to surf." I say with a sigh. I turn to Austin who is now staring at the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was the day I met Kristine. I thought she looked cool and she came up to talk to me. I told her all about how you couldn't be there with me." He smiles.

I notice a hot dog vendor on the boardwalk, making a sale.

"And as for keeping secrets Austin, I have just one word for you. And that is Kristine. How could you, I mean seriously, did you not think that perhaps my feelings mattered too?"

"Ally, of course your feelings matter, you are the only person who matters to me, I was being extremely selfish. How many more times do I need to say I am sorry?" He pleads.

"Do you want a hot dog? I am going to get a hot dog." I stand up and walk away. "Stay here, I'll get you one."

* * *

**Austin**

* * *

I sighed. Why is everything so hard, and now she is trying avoid the subject again, by grabbing something to eat. But I am hungry.

I watch her as she stands next to the hot dog vendor and places an order. She looks so authoritative making an order; she always knows exactly what she wants. I smile. It's just one of the many reasons why I love her. She is wearing dark jean shorts and a patterned shirt that compliments her eyes. Her hair falls onto her shoulders perfectly.

I sigh again. She makes me forget everything else. Since I told her the way I felt, my heart ache has gotten worse. That kiss, only made me want more. I can't stand having to hold myself back from her and stay strong. It's the hardest thing I've ever done.

When I saw Ally walking back from the beach earlier with a surf board in her arm, my heart stopped. I always thought I would be the first person to surf with her. It would be something we could share. But it really just made me wonder how much we've really been keeping from each other.

The vendor hands her a hotdog and she smiles at him. She takes the other hotdog in her other hand and freezes. I continue to watch and start the stand up. One of the hotdog falls out of her hands, and falls onto the wood boardwalk. He eyes are wide, and she sits down on the boardwalk right away.

I run to her.

"Ally!" I shout. People have turned towards her, but everyone keeps their distance.

I put a hand on her shoulder and bend down beside her. She looks scared, and she is trying to focus on her breathing.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I whisper into her ear. She calms down almost instantly, as if my touch and words were soothing.

The vendor just stands there watching her.

"Is there something wrong with this girl?" He asks.

I don't even look up at him. "I don't know."

She closes her eyes for a few seconds and winces. I lean in closer and sit beside her. I watch her closely watching for any change in expression.

She turns her head to me, and says only one word. "Hospital." It's her foot, I know right away. I help her stand, but as soon as she tries to walk she almost collapses again. Another person helps me hold Ally up as we walk her to the car. I thank them and start to drive away.

We hit another red light. I turn to Ally who has her eyes shut. She looks like she is sleeping. But I don't think she should be sleeping.

"Ally", I say. She doesn't move.

"Ally!" I say a little louder. Still no response.

Ally, wake up!" I am shouting now. I am panicking now, what is wrong with her.

I finally get to the hospital and carry her into the reception room. A group of nurses and doctors run up to me. One of them grabs a wheel chair and they run into a room. I run with them and they ask me questions.

"What happened?" Is the first question I am asked. One of the doctors puts a hand to her forehead, probably checking Ally's temperature.

"I'm not sure, she just collapsed, and I think it is her foot. She stepped on glass 4 days ago and hasn't had it treated. There is still some glass in her foot I think."

She looks at her foot. The bandage is red. She takes off the bandage and examines the cut.

She turns to the other doctors.

"Blood poisoning." Two words are all it takes. Blood poisoning. I didn't know much about health, but I did know that blood poisoning was not good. I knew it was deadly if not treated immediately.

"W-Will she be okay?" is all I manage.

The doctor looks up at me seriously. "She may need to be operated on." They lead her into a room and shut the door behind her. I run up to the door, but other doctors hold me back.

"No! No I have to see her!" I resist. I try to fight away. "Please", I whisper in defeat.

"Son, you look awfully pale. And I promise you, we are going to do everything in our power to make her as comfortable as possible. You can talk to her in a few hours."

"But"-

"You can talk to your girlfriend in a few hours", she repeats sternly but gently and walks away.

"She's not my girlfriend", I say quietly to myself in sorrow. But I want her to be my girlfriend. I want it so bad. I collapse onto the chair next to the room Ally is in. I had no idea confessing my love to Ally would be this challenging. I always thought that one day I would ask her to be my girlfriend and then poof, there we were. Together forever.

I remember the way she looked after Jake broke up with her. He left her for Tammy Goodwin. **(1)** They had been dating for almost one full year. It was one full year of agony for me. She looked like she was trying to stay strong, but inside, she felt like crying, I could tell. I used to think we had best friend telepathy and we could read each other's minds. At least that is what I would tell everyone. But I knew she was just trying to look strong. It was a very public break up. I always though Jake was a jerk, but I never told Ally. That would make me a jerk. And I would never do anything to purposely hurt Ally like that.

In the end, everything always came back to our friendship. Every time I told myself I was finally going to tell her I loved her, I realized my friendship with her was way too important for any of that.

But 4 weeks ago, I decided that I had enough of that bullshit. I was going to finally do what my heart thought was right and tell her. Even if it was a risk, but how was I supposed to know whether it would work out or not. Ally is worth the risk. I would take a bullet in an instant if it meant saving Ally.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) It is just a random name I came up with. I am sorry if the name belongs to anyone.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep'em coming! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later I was still sitting on that chair. People would rush by me. I try to sleep, but I can't. The world knows I can't, not when Ally, _my_ Ally, is behind those doors.

After staring at a poster about the best way to wash your hands for 5 minutes, a doctor came out the door with Ally right behind him. She was walking on her own two feet and smiling at the doctor, who was telling her a story about the last person who came in here with Blood Poisoning.

I rushed up and looked at Ally. She looked a million times better. I embraced her into a hug. I rest my head on her shoulder and she hugs me back. Her head is buried into my chest. We stay that way for a few minutes, but I remember the doctor is still there. She pulls away.

"I can't believe you waited for me." She says with a smile.

"Of course I waited for you. You're my best friend." I turn to the doctor. "So Doc, what is the prognosis for my dear Ally here?" She tries to hold back a laugh. I smile at her.

"Ally had blood poisoning in her foot. We didn't operate, but we removed the glass and gave her penicillin. The penicillin was able to quickly stop the blood poisoning from spreading and we cleaned up the cut. She now has stiches and it should be completely healed in 2-3 weeks."

"Good, thanks for your help doctor." He walks away and then we make are way back to the car.

"Thanks for staying with me, and bringing me to the hospital. Things could have turned out a lot worse if you didn't."

"Anything for you." I tell her.

"I hope you aren't mad that I dropped your hot dog on the ground."

"Are you kidding me, I will never get over this. Do you know how hungry I am right now", I joke.

She laughs and swats me in the arm.

"Get over yourself", she jokes. "Come on lets go get something real to eat, my treat."

"No way, I am paying, you've done enough today."

We ate supper and then went home. I am pretty sure that we silently agreed that our relationship would be better just as best friend's right now. Not that I want it to be this way. But if it is what she wants, then I will respect her decision. But we have come this far, I honestly think that we both just need some time to sort out our emotions.

Two days later was the night of the party. The party we all agreed would officially kick off the best summer ever. This was the summer we had all been dreaming about for ages. For Ally and I, things were slowly becoming normal again. There were still some awkward moments, but we managed to avoid most of them. The doorbell rang. Another guest to our party. Cars were already lining up down the road. There were probably 150 people here and it was only 8:00. People were swimming in the pool, there were people in practically every room in the house and there was a bon fire going on outside with people roasting marshmallows and making smores.

Ally went to the door to welcome our guests. I smiles as she took on the role of a party host. I walked up to her. She looked so beautiful in her lavender coloured dress. It hugged her body perfectly and there was a thin white belt on her hips. She was wearing her necklace I had bought for her sixteenth birthday; the one that said her name on it. Her hair flowed perfectly onto her shoulders and down her back.

I put a hand on the small of her back to grab her attention. She turns and smiles at me, clearly happy to see me.

"You look beautiful tonight", I tell her. She stiffens, but her smile doesn't falter. Then she relaxes and accepts my compliment.

"Thanks", she reply.

"You make a wonderful party host."

"Thank you, I try my best", she smiles and lightly places her hand on my stomach. "Remind me not to drink too much tonight. I need to keep this party under control, and I would appreciate it if you didn't get piss drunk. Not that you normally do."

"Yes Mam."

I see Will walking up the side walk, and I take this opportunity to tell Ally that Lisa needs her in the kitchen. I don't want Will talking to Ally. She leaves to go to the kitchen and I welcome the people in.

He comes up to the door with some of his friends.

"Oh Hey Austin! We hear there is a huge party here." He looks around. "It's not as big as I thought it would be though." I force a smile at him.

"Will, it's so nice to see you again." I say through my teeth.

"Sure", he says ignoring my comment. "Where is Ally? She just left me the other night, no explanation."

"You stay away from Ally", I say. There is no way this jerk is going to hurt my Ally.

"Dude, calm down. I am pretty sure you need to rethink things between you and Ally. I'd be more worried you are going to hurt her. I mean, you already have. How much more damage can you do before she hates you completely?" Who does this guy think he is? Telling me about my relationship with Ally. I am so close to punching him in the face. I can literally feel my face heat up in angst. I have to turn around and walk away to avoid knocking out his two front teeth.

* * *

I grab one beer and walk outside and sit on the patio. The beer is to calm my nerves; for two reasons. First; Will and his stupidity. Second; I have arranged a special surprise for Ally tonight. All of my friends except her know what is going on. I am really nervous. I know things are ready for the next step with Ally and I; I can feel it in my bones. I just know it. Something tells me she wants it too.

There was a time when I wouldn't dream of taking a risk like this. Something feels different though and I have faith that whatever happens, it is all going to be alright in the end. I have never been the person who gets nervous to be in front of people. But tonight, is again different. I think I have every reason to feel nervous.

After 20 minutes of collecting my thoughts and sitting alone, Lisa comes outside and sits next to me.

She turns her head to face me and smiles at me.

"Everything is in place and ready, we are just waiting for you." I nod and smile.

Before I know it, I am sitting on a small stage my friends have set up in the living room. People are slowly making their way inside to find out what is going on. I sit down on the stool with a guitar in hand.

I take a deep breath in. This is it, there is no turning around now. I've already confessed my love to her once, but if once didn't seal the deal, maybe twice will do the trick.

"Okay" I say into the microphone.

The crowd is silent, they are waiting for me, the room is dark and people are standing in front of me. A bright light shines into my eyes from the back of the room, blinding me. Here goes everything.

"I wrote this song 2 months ago. It is the first one I've ever written. I don't normally do things like this and it's kind of personal." I pause and notice Ally watching me from the back of the room. "I hope you like it." I smile at her, trying to gain some confidence.

I start to strum the cords on my guitar and the person playing the key board joins in. "This is for you Ace".

Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? Or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe  
So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone every time he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on

And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I've figured out

Who's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself,

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let

Yourself fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall

**(1) **

I finish the song and the crowd breaks into an applaud.

* * *

**A/N**

**(1) Fall by Justin Bieber. I do not own the song**

**Thanks for reading. Review, review, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I look out into the audience and notice that Ally has moved from where she was standing when I started playing the song. I look around and see the reflection of a figure on the pool water outside. I take my chances and run after the person hoping its Ally. The people inside hardly notice me leave, they are all eagerly talking amongst themselves.

I was right, it is Ally. When I walk through the patio doors leading outside she is sitting with her feet in the pool. The loud pounding of the music plays in the background and I sit next to her without making a sound. She continues to stare at the pit of the pool, and the moon's reflection lights up her face.

"You're song…" she starts, "it was so beautiful." She says to the water. "Did you really write that?" This time she turns her face to me.

"Yes I did, and I meant every word I sang." I smile at her. Then I sigh. "Ally I can't just be friends with you, it's killing me inside."

"Austin, can I tell you something?" I turn to look at her. I look deep into her beautiful brown eyes. I nod.

"Every day, for the past 2 years I have been trying to deal with these feelings. Every day, I imagined what it would be like if I told you how I felt. I always imagined it being so simple. I never thought it would be this hard. Now that our feelings are out, I am worried that things will never be the same as what they used to be. Our friendship is so important to me, and I need reassurance that no matter what happens, I am not going to lose you."

"Is that what you are afraid of? Losing me?" I ask.

She nods. "I could never live my life fully without you by my side." I smile at her.

"Ally, you will never lose me. You are part of me, and I am never going to lose the most important part of me."

"Promise?" she whispers so quietly I almost don't hear it.

"I will spend every minute of the rest of my life keeping this promise to you."

"That is a really big promise to make Austin, are you sure you can handle it?" She smiles.

"I'm Austin Moon, I can do anything." I put my hand on top of hers. It sends electric pulses up the tips of my fingers. I move my gaze from my fingers to her face. She is watching me, trying to make sure I am telling the truth to her. "Tell me, does this prove it?" I finally say. I lean in slowly, and so does she. Our lips touch gently, and it turns into passion. She turns her body towards mine and puts one of her hands on my upper leg. I put a hand on her neck. The kiss makes me forget about the rest of the world. The sound of the music blaring inside the house has become deaf. I smile remembering all the days I wished for this feeling. She smiles too. Our bodies react to one another in sync, and move together as one, as if this is the most familiar thing in the world.

She pulls away and smiles.

Again, I look deep into her eyes, I see a sparkle that gives me hope that everything will be okay.

"All's, I love you", I whisper. She stares at me. Her expression is still showing almost no emotion. I laugh nervously. "Now would be the time to say something. She rests her forehead against mine and closes her eyes, I do the same.

"I love you too." She whispers.

* * *

That summer went on as planned. Except for the fact that Ally and I were dating, we didn't really plan that, it just happened. When our parents came to the beach house two weeks later, they said that they could tell something was different just by the atmosphere. They knew this day would come. That summer really was the best.

When summer was over, we had a big party, there were fire works. I can remember when Ally approached me while I was watching the fireworks from the pool. I was sitting with my feet dangling over the edge, she sat next to me and hooked her arm around mine. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Thanks for keeping your promise she said. I knew that this summer would be the hardest for us, and we made it." She turned her attention back to the fireworks. I lifted her hand onto my lap and drew small circles in the palm of it with my thumb. She leaned her head onto my shoulder. It was the perfect ending to a perfect summer. Ally and I had spent almost every waking hour at that beach house together.

* * *

In September we both packed up our bags and set off on a new adventure. Princeton was a wonderful school. Ally and I graduated 5 years later. We were both 23 years old. We were both so excited to graduate because we were going on a trip together to the United Kingdom. We were going to see Big Ben, The Stonehenge, and Buckingham Palace. I was also nervous because I had been planning something special. After 20 years of knowing and loving Ally and 5 years of dating I thought we were finally ready for the next step. When Ally walked on that stage to accept her diploma, I walked up the other side of the stage. I bent down on one knee and asked her a question. She ran into my arms and kissed me passionately. We were both smiling at each other and forgot about the rest of the people watching us.

One year later on July 21, we were married at the beach house, on the beach. All of our closest family and friends were there to celebrate the special day with us. It was a day to remember.

Every year for the rest of our lives we would always return to the house. It was full of memories we never wanted to lose. Eventually we started bring our children with us. We wanted them to enjoy the house as much as we once had.

One thing never changed, I never forgot my promise to Ally. My love for Ally only grew stronger with each kiss and moment I spent with her. There was no reason to be afraid, because we had each other.

* * *

_What if we were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here in this moment_

_with you over and over and over again_

**_-Colbie Caillat_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, its finished. I didn't want the story to go on longer that it had to, and I think now is a good time to end. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and sends in more reviews.**

**I am starting a new story. It is about how Ally leaves Austin when they are 13. Her parents want her to attend a private school across the country. When Ally returns to North Carolina when she is 18 years old, she is reunited with Austin. But Austin has a secret. He was in a terrible house fire that almost costed him his life; instead, his voice. He will never be able to talk again. How do they cope with the new feelings that arise, and more importantly, themselves. Stay tuned to find out! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

* * *

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is not a new chapter in case you were wondering. This is a notice to check out my new story I mentioned in my last chapter. **

**It is called, "The Lyrics". It follows Austins life after he was in a terrible house fire that almost costs him his life; instead, his voice. He will never be able to talk or sing again. He is depressed and thinks things will never be the same. Then Ally shows up and she changes everything. She gives him a reason to live again.**

**The title will make sense after a few chapters. Hope you like, please review!**

**-Unleashedd**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I have a special message for everyone. **

**Currently I am taking a break from writing Eternity, hopefully later this summer I can update that. **

**I will concentrate most of my time towards Crisis, The Lyrics, and my new story Champion League!**

**Please go check it out. **

**I am quite proud of it so far, and hopefully it can be updated by tomorrow.**

**Please continue to review! **

**I love reviews! I have been working a lot lately, and I had writers block for a while, but I think I have my muse back. **

**You are amazing! Thanks Again!**

**-Unleashedd**


End file.
